happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Running in a Shadow
Running in a Shadow is a fan episode of HTF. This episode introduces Zero, the shadowed superhero who is the unknown identity of another character. Roles Starring *Zero Featuring *Splendid *Bonny *Sniffles *Pop *Cub *Hawkeye Appearing *Rest of main cast *Gutsy *Cheesy *Pierce *Waddles *Spot *Spoke Plot A shadowed miner is seen shoveling up. He finds a shiny green thing. He picks it up and he glows too. He is lifted up to the air and gains super powers. He hears a scream for help and flies to the rescue. He sees Sniffles, whose intestine is exposed and being eaten by Whistle. The figure whistles and turns Whistle back to normal. He then goes up to Sniffles, and his hands begin controlling themselves. All of a sudden he summons tools and without noticing what the heck is going on, is fixing Sniffles up. In three seconds, Sniffles is back to normal. Sniffles hugs Zero and thanks him for his work. Zero flies away, but not before Splendid has showed up late to save Sniffles. Sniffles tells him about Zero, getting Splendid jealous. Zero flies towards Pop, who sees Pierce burying Cub head first in sand! Zero takes Cub out, heals him from the sand lodged in his throat, and throws Pierce out. Pierce lands next to Spot, who is killed by an explosion by Waddles. Bonny then comes up late and Pop tells her about Zero, causing her the same reaction as Splendid: jealousy. Cheesy is seen pouring hot cheese on himself. This begins burning him and Zero cleans him up and warms him up at the same time. Cheesy thanks Zero for his hard work. Later, Zero has become a big sensation. People keep asking him for autographs, and Sniffles even made a comic book about him. Splendid and Bonny are in true jealousy they have lost their fans. Even Spoke is mad about it. Hawkeye is their only fan left, and she asks them both for an autograph. They both respond with what she asked for, glad to have a fan left over, until Splendid flies through her towards Zero, killing Hawkeye. Splendid yells at Zero for taking all his and Bonny's fans away and Zero's fans give "ooh"s when they notice the jealousy going on. Bonny goes up to Zero. They are just about to take Zero's disguise off. Only one VERY LITTLE part of it comes off before Splendid's upper half is blasted to bits by Zero. This scares Bonny, so she flies away, but Zero summons her back and cuts her wings off. Bonny cries for her loss and runs away. The crowd laughs at her in shame and cheers for Zero. Later, Zero is seen at home watching the news. There is a story going on about him. It shows Reporter Sniffles telling Zero's story and about his identity being unknown. Zero continues watching the news while reading Sniffles' comic book. Moral When in doubt, call for a hero. Deaths *Pierce and Spot are killed by Waddles' explosion. *Splendid flies straight through Hawkeye. *Splendid's upper half is blasted to bits. Injuries *Sniffles is ripped open by Whistle. *Cub is buried in sand by the head. *Cheesy is burnt by melted cheese. *Bonny's wings are cut off. Trivia *The comic book Sniffles made was available on the HTF website about a week after the premiere of this episode due to requests from fans. *This is Zero's first appearance, he does not appear again until Annoying Orange Cat in a featuring role. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Season 33 Episodes